As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems utilize a basic input/output system (BIOS) to perform system configuration operations. One example of a configurable option is the enabling and disabling of a remote wake mechanism, such as wake-on-local-area-network (WOL) or wake-on-ring (WOR), to remotely startup, or “wake up”, the information handling system from a low-power or powered-down state. The remote wake mechanism often is implemented at the motherboard of the information handling system and requires configuration by the BIOS. In such systems, the BIOS typically arms the remote wake mechanism as part of an orderly shutdown so that the information handling system is configured for remote management once shut down. However, the information system also typically implements a power button that a user can manipulate to initiate a disorderly shutdown whereby the information handling system is immediately shut down via hardware without permitting proper shutdown configuration by the BIOS and other software components of the information handling system. To illustrate, the input/output controller hub (ICH) of the chipset of the information handling system often clears all of its power management event (PME) enable flags, which, consequently, prevents an external event from turning on the information handling system. As such, remote management of the information handling system typically is prevented following a disorderly shutdown or other disorderly shutdown.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.